Same Names, Different Worlds
by xxBurningxx
Summary: Crackfic. Sorta. Near is sucked into one of Matt's game discussions and the result is a rather weird situation. T to be safe. R&R Please! Oneshot as well.


**A/N: Soo. Wow, I've posted a lot of things on this site in a short amount of time. Whatever. I just found this in the depths of the computer files, so, I uploaded it. **

**Warning: Okay, this is a bit crackish towards the end, lol. I wasn't on crack when I wrote it though :3**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters from Pokmon and Death Note. I don't own any references to Lego, and Burger King. This is for amusement purposes only and I gain nothing from this.**

**R&R! Oh and I wrote this when Pokemon B/W was indeed, a major game rage.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Near wasn't one to usually play videongames. That was Mello's best friend, Matt's job. 247 you could find that kid playing any and every gaming cosole out there. Whatever it is that he's playing, he always has a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

Even so, when Mello wasn't around one time, Near found himself sucked into one of Matt's game discussions.

Apparently, on of the latest game rages was 'Pokemon Black and White.' Near could care less, but he had nothing better to do than sit around.

"It's a new generation of Pokemon! And this is the first Pokemon game where the Pokemon actually move in battle too!" Matt rambled on.

As far as Near could tell, the only thing Matt was saying was, "Blah blah blah, blah blah, blah, blah." Near yawned.

"Blah blah, oh and there's a character named N too, blah blah."

Wait what? N? Pokemon? No...J-Just no...Flat. Out. No...

"You said 'N'?"

"Yup. He has white-ish hair like you too."

"White hair..." Near mumbled.

"Year, only it's a longer...And, uh, greener?"

Apparently Near didn't catch the last part. Oh well.

"He wears a cap too." Matt continued.

"Hmmm..."

"Come on man, it's just a game."

"Yeah...Just a game."

For some reason, Near didn't like the sounds of this 'N' person. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he's associated with Pokemon.

"Okay Matt, well I'm gonna go. I don't want to be here when Mello shows up. Remember last time?"

"Oh yeah, that was funny!"

Near gives Matt a good glare, and then left.

* * *

><p>2 days later<p>

* * *

><p>Near was on his way to buy the latest Lego Castle set when he bumped into another teenager at least a couple of years older than him.<p>

"Oh sorr-"

Near locked eyes with the kid.

Blue eyes.

Long whit hair.

Red cap.

What kind of de ja' vu crap was this?

"Oh, what? Sorry. You can call me N." The kid said, holding out his hand.

Why did he seem so...?

"Uh...You can call me N too?" Near said, shaking his hand.

"Oh my God! Are you the N that works for the legendary Kira case?"

"Uh, how do you-"

"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" N yells, pointing his finger at Near.

"Uh...?"

"Does one decline? That must mean that I'm smarter?"

Wait, how does that make him smarter?

N whips out a green DS and turns it on.

"Don't worry, I won't use my real Pokemon here, heh, that would cause a disaster. I'm just as strong here though..."

Near stared at N.

"Um...Let me jsut call my...accomplice?"

* * *

><p>5 minutes later<p>

* * *

><p>"Yup."<p>

"So you need me over there to battle N? The N?" Matt asks, somewhat excited.

"Yes. Just get over here."

"Okay, be there in 5."

Near sighed. How does he get into this kind of crap, anyway? N was sitting across from him, as they were sitting at a booth inside of a Burger King.

"So yeah, I decided to visit this world when i heard of these things called 'animals'! Ever heard of 'em?" N said

Uh. What does a kid of Near's age, who plays with Legos, and is 5 times smarter than average, say to that?

And then Near is saved from having to answer the odd question, as Matt walks up and slides in next to him.

"My god, it really is N!"

"So you'll be battling for him?"

"Yup." Matt smirked, eyes gleaming underneath his orange goggles.

N could be as strong a trainer as he was, but Matt a little trick up his sleeve. And it was called Action Replay...

Approx 4 Minutes Later

"How did you beat me?" N exclaims, flabberghasted.

"Cause I got mad skills" Mat said. Pfft. His Pokemon weren't even that strong.

N's right eye was twitching.

"You know what? F*** you!"

Matt stands up suddenly.

"Well you know what else? You're a-"

* * *

><p>Near woke up with a start and sat up. He had beads of sweat along his face. That's when he noticed he was naked beneath the blankets.<p>

"Hey babe."

Near looked over to see N besides him.

"Had fun last nigh-"

"WHAT THE F-"

* * *

><p>Near woke up for real this time, snuggled around some of his favorite toys.<p>

Sigh.

Note to self: Never ever ever EVER, let Matt speak to you under the matters of video games, again...

**A/N: Yeah. Um. What did you think, it's not that great, but I hope it made you laugh :D**


End file.
